Desert Eagle
The IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX .50 AE, more commonly referred to as the Deagle, is one of the pistols in the Counter-Strike series. Overview The Desert Eagle costs $650 and is arguably the most used pistol in the Counter-Strike series, due to its high power and well-known status in popular culture as the "Hollywood Handcannon." When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages * Extremely powerful * Highly accurate * Cheap price tag of $650 * Fast reload Disadvantages * Small magazine size (7 rounds) * Slow rate of fire. * High spread and recoil Damage Tactics * Headshots with this weapon are instant kills. * This weapon is cheap so it can be bought during a Pistol round. * 2-3 shots burst should be used at close range. * Long range shots require its users to crouch. * This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot means death, regardless of helmet. * This pistol can also be a good choice in large games, as its high power can help thin out the enemy team. Counter-tactics * Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its users at close range. * Sniper rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. * The Desert Eagle's low magazine size means that the user is in great danger from other pistol users if forced to reload. Achievements Kill Trivia *The Deagle in CS, CSCZ and CSS is somehow small and compact looking. In real life, the Deagle is chunky and heavy. It is most likely to take up less of the screen so you can see more around you. *The Mark XIX comes in 3 colours: Chrome Silver (Counter-Strike, Condition Zero), Black Finish (used in Deleted Scenes) and Golden (in Counter Strike Online) *The Deagle is also used in Left 4 Dead 2 and is called the ".50 Desert Cobra" or "magnum". Though, in Left 4 Dead 2, it has 8 rounds per magazine, more than Counter Strike's 7-round magazine. Real .50AE Desert Eagles only have 7-round magazines, however Left 4 Dead's weaponry has higher magazine sizes than realistic weapons anyway. *As shown in the Counter-Strike 1.6 video above, the Deagle is capable of killing 2 players via headshots with one shot due to its high damage. *The animation when switching the Desert Eagle (the player spinning it in their hands before grabbing it and be able to fire.) is difficult to do in real life, because it's actually much larger and bulkier than it is in the Counter-Strike series. *The Desert Eagle, although arguably the most popular pistol in Counter-Strike, is quite unrealistic. Its rate of fire is similar to that of the XM1014 auto-shotgun, though due to the pistol's heavy recoil, its rate of fire should actually be close to the M3 Super 90's rate of fire. In unconfirmed rumors, if one were to fire a Desert Eagle like in Counter-Strike, their wrist could be broken easily. As such, it is sometimes criticized, being called a "noob pistol." See also *Desert Eagle image gallery External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons